


HADIR

by HippoHope



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby Yoda's cuteness will save the day, But that will change hopefully, Din is stubborn, M/M, Mpreg, Paz is no better, Slow Burn, Some fighting and violence, They hate each other here, With a bit of comedy and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippoHope/pseuds/HippoHope
Summary: Din Djarin and Paz Vizla grew up together, trained together.  They were never close friends but there’s one thing they have in common.  They freakin’ hate each other.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 26
Kudos: 126





	1. The Fight

/

/

/

/

/

Mandalorians are the best warriors in the galaxy, that’s what people always say. 

One can take down many opponents at a time. If they fight together, they are just invincible. Therefore, their harmony and unity are one of their most significant values.

Except maybe a couple of them.

/

/

/

At the foundry,

The Armorer is knocking her hammer down on a piece of armor, after examining it until she deems it flawless. She returns it to the one sitting quietly across from the furnace.

“This will do” She says, 

“Thank you” The mandalorian accepts it and puts it back on himself, 

“I do hope I don’t have to fix it again soon” Her tone is half done and bored but somehow kind, 

“I will stab him sooner next time”

“That’s not what I meant” She lets out a sigh, “Why can’t you two get along?” 

“He started it” The mandalorian insists, 

“And he always says the same thing” The Armorer says,

“It’s not my fault he can’t put up with just few words of wisdom”

“And you know just how to push him to his edge”

“Still, not my fault” He keeps insisting, 

The Armorer just looks at him and slightly shakes her head, “I hope you have a safe trip”

“Thank you. I’ve taken a lot of your time, I shall leave now. I will be back to deliver the credits once my job is done”

“Thank you on behalf of all the foundlings, Din Djarin. This is the way” She nods,

“This is the way” He nods and stands up to leave the foundry.

Din walks out of the foundry to get to the main passage to get up to the outside road. A large figure appears at the corner, they freeze and look at each other. 

“Get out of my way or I will make you” The larger figure growls, 

“Wanna get stabbed again? It will be my pleasure” Din’s hand is already for his knife,

“I will crush your bone and no one is here to stop me” He growls again as he keeps advancing, 

Din finally pulls out his knife.

“Both of you, stop” A voice stops them from going for each other’s blood, again.

The Armorer is standing not too far from them. 

“There’s enough fighting for today. I do not accept anymore within our own clan” Her tone is final and they have to listen to.

The larger mandalorian steps away and Din puts his knife back in its place and be on his way. He wouldn’t waste anymore of his precious time with that stupid big oaf. 

“Chief” The large mandalorian with the armor shade of blue walks up to her, “Will you patch my armor for me?”

“What happened this time?” She asks, 

“Some insolent idiot stabs me” His tone isn’t satisfied,

She sighs, “One of these days I will put both of you in the same room and I won’t fix any of your armors until you make up”

“That will end up in murder because no one is there to stop me which I don’t mind” He growls, 

“Murdering one of your people without a good reason is forbidden, Paz Vizla” She reminds him sharply, 

“I know. That’s why he’s still alive up until now” He says coolly,

“Why can’t you two just get along?” She asks, 

“He gets on my nerves, all the time. That foundling has become too arrogant for his own good” 

“Foundling or not, he’s one of us. Show me your armor” She leads the way to her foundry. 

Din walks up to the outside street, he can’t wait to get on his ship and be on his way. Away from that giant without a brain, hopefully next time he won’t have to see him when he’s back. A direct bloodline of the clan, so what? Din really doubts that man can lead them out of a critical situation once it comes, that needs a brain to function not just pure muscles and quick temper which Din thinks that’s what the man is.

Anyone ending up with that man is the most unlucky one in the galaxy. 

/

/

/

Din Djarin and Paz Vizla are from the same clan. Din was the foundling and Paz was the direct heir of the clan. 

They grew up seeing each other since they were young. They trained together, fought together if situations forced them to. They’re mandalorians through and through and mandalorians always have each other’s back. 

But there’s one thing that never changed. They never liked each other. 

/

/

/

To be continued….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story from me guys. I know I shouldn't but who am I to forsake the new plot so. It is different from what I've been written up until now so I hope you all like it and will continue my Ner Cyar'ika series soon!


	2. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the warm welcome and this is the new chapter!

/

/

/

Paz will never forgive him.

That insolent man is such a disgrace to his clan and to all the mandalorians! 

One shall not associate with the Empire, no matter what the situation is! 

Paz will not forgive him, next time they meet he will really go for his blood, this kind of act won’t be tolerated within his clan. It will ruin all the honor his ancestors had lived up until now.

A young mandalorian, who just turned from a founding, running into the covert.

“The beroya is under attack!” 

What…..

“The guild! It looks like he has stolen something from his client and the guild members all turn on him!” The same young mandalorian quickly reports, hardly pauses to breathe.

WHAT!

“What are we going to do! Paz” He asks him, the large mandalorian is still standing still, in trance with the information his brain has just received.

That betrayed one of his clan, turned on his own client and his own guild, that’s why he’s under attack right now. 

Good. Because he’s a disgrace to his clan, it should end right there once for all. 

But….but….

“Go help him, all of you” 

Everyone turns to that voice, it’s the armorer.

“He’s one of ours and we never turn our back on each other, never and not today” She continues, “Do you have any objection?” Then she turns to Paz,

“......no, you’re right. We never turn our back on each other” He nods, 

She nods back and all of them are out to rescue one of their comrades and a dedicated beroya of their tribe. The image of mandalorians soaring up in the sky together is such a beautiful sight. 

“Paz Vizla, make sure they’re safe” The Armorer tells him, 

“That’s what I do” He’s taking out his blaster cannon, grabbing it tightly in his hands. Even though they have bad blood since god knows when but Paz knows his role as a mandalorian, always saving their own.

“I mean, escorting them out of this planet safely. I will contact both of you later” She continues,

The large mandalorian turns to her, almost too quickly, 

“What! Why me” 

“Because I trust you. Hurry up, there’s no time to waste anymore” She almost shoos him out, 

“You’re doing this on purpose” He still questions her, his frowning can be seen through his blue helmet.

“I am always doing things on purpose. Go now” She nods again, signaling that if he doesn’t move his ass, she’s going to do it herself.

Paz Vizla keeps groaning and muttering underneath his helmet as his jetpack brings him up into the evening sky.

This must be the Armorer’s version of ‘Make up shirt and holding hands’ for him and their infamous beroya for always fighting each other. God damn it!

/

/

/

To be continued….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is super duper short, I know!  
> I will write long next time, I promise! Hope you like it!


	3. The Child

/

/

/

The mandalorian is rushing to his ship, his Razor Crest is just right there. 

He just escaped out of the battlefield, all of his comrades came to rescue him and the little one when they were in a life and death situation. He’s so grateful but there’s no time to shed tears now, he needs to get himself and the child out of this place safely!

As he walks up the ramp and into his ship, secretly relieved that they’re safe, he hears a footstep landing.

“Hold it, Mando” 

He slowly and cautiously turns around, trying to shield the bundle of a baby in his arms. It was Greef Karga’s voice and damn it’s him.

“I didn’t want to come to this but then you broke the code” The guild’s leader is pointing his blaster at him and his both arms are busy shielding the child. 

His brain has to work fast, faster! Years and years of experience in the galaxy and his quick wits help him survive up until now. He’s eyeing the carbonite panel near him and he knows what he needs to do. As he’s about to launch his grappling line. 

“Whoa!!” 

Greef’s body is dragged backward and Din hears the sound of bone cracking before being tossed outside the ship.

He blinks underneath his helmet. The large frame of a blue armor is standing right in front of his eyes.

“What….”

“There’s no time to waste now. Let’s go” Paz even closes the hatch for him,

“Wa...wait what? What are you doing here!” And what does he mean let’s go!? 

“I am escorting you out of this place, chief’s order. Now go piloting this ship or I’ll do it myself” said the gruff voice.

Din gasps underneath his helmet, “Don’t you dare” 

Yes, this man and all of his comrades have rescued him just now but no one is allowed to pilot his ship, no one, especially this one!

“Then go do it” He’s already climbed up the ladder, what in the freakin’ hell!

Din just curses quietly but it’s as the other man said, there’s no time to waste. They’re not completely safe until they’re out and away. So he quickly climbs up the ladder.

The ship is soaring up in the sky and away from the planet. The young mandalorian sighs of relief as they’re entering the atmosphere and it seems like no one is following them.

“You piloting skill sucks” said a comment from an uninvited guest, 

“One more word and you’re being thrown into the carbonite” A frown can be heard in his voice, 

“I doubt that” Nope, he isn’t scared at all. He’s still questioning himself, how could he end up here with this person? What was the Armorer thinking? Doesn’t she think they will kill each other before getting out alive first? 

As the ship is entering and exiting the hyperdrive, Din sighs with relief, now he can relax a bit. 

“What’s the deal, explain” He abruptly speaks up, he doesn’t understand why the large mandalorian ends up on his ship right now. His brain is still working on it. 

“You fucked things up, we pay the price and I am stuck with you. That’s what it is” The larger mandalorian answers, 

“Hey, I never asked you to come and help me. You did it on your own” Din argues, 

“We never turn our backs on each other and you know we always live by that code” 

“I know but I never need your help” Din turns to face him, 

“So big coming from you” Paz snarls and Din grits his teeth, 

The Armorer sent this man to come with him? This must be the worst decision she has ever made! 

Then both of them hear a baby’s cooing. 

Paz’s eyes immediately avert to look for the sound and there it is. A pair of big eyes are peeking out of the bundle. What the….

“You woke him up” Din doesn’t waste the chance to blame him, 

“What?” Paz is still confused, he doesn’t know what this stupid mandalorian has taken from the client that made all the guild members coming after him.

The bundle of clothes is peeling off and revealing a pair of big perky ears and a pair of large round eyes. A little thing is blinking at him and he gasps underneath his helmet.

“He’s loud I know, don’t pay him no mind” Din is telling the little thing in his arms,

“Hey….” Paz is a little annoyed that the other man would blame him for anything but he’s still fixing his eyes on him with wonders,

“What is it?” 

“....A child” Din quietly answers,

“This is what you took from your client?” 

“Yes” 

“Why?”

“Because I can’t stand the fact that I just handed a helpless child to dangerous people” Din sounds like he’s gritting his teeth,

Paz understands it now. This child was the bounty he just handed in exchange for beskar that he’s wearing as shiny armor right now. 

“I can’t believe you handed the child over in the first place” Paz’s tone is accusing, at least that’s what Din can hear, 

“I have my reason and you can shut up about it. At least he’s safe now” Din fires back, 

“It’s a boy?” Paz is suddenly curious,

“....I think so” Din doesn’t know either but that’s what he assumed. 

“What is his kind?” 

“I don’t know”

And both of them become quiet. The young mandalorian just rescued a young child of an unknown origin and species and is wanted by the Empire or its associates. 

“We are mandalorian and he might not be safe” Paz comments, 

The Empire will search for them across the galaxy and doesn’t have to mention there are some people who don’t like mandalorians. 

“I know but at least we can try….” Din’s voice is firm but also desperate, he fixes his eyes on the child. 

The little thing is turning between both of them back and forth like he’s confused why there’s another person with helmet. 

“You’re safe now” Din tells him kindly, it’s like one of the kindest tone that Paz has never heard from him before, 

“Hey” Paz tries poking his finger out to the child, 

The kid understands the gesture, he grabs his finger with his three-finger paw and giggles. Which makes Paz chuckles as well, Din got goosebump with that. 

“Little green child with three finger, interesting. His name?” 

“I wouldn’t know” Din says honestly, 

“We’ll find out” 

“You’re getting off the next place I land, so no” Din cuts him off, 

“I won’t let you travel alone with the child, my conscious mind wouldn’t allow it because your stupidity might get both of you in trouble” 

“Shut the fuck up”

“Hey, language” Paz points at him, “See? You’re not safe around little child, I doubt you’ve raised any” 

“None of your fucking business” 

“One more bad word and I’ll put you in your damn carbonite. I’ll take care of the child, obviously he needs someone more capable” 

“Over my dead body” 

Din turns around, doesn’t want to waste his breath to argue with this stupid oaf. And why is he on his ship right now!! What was the Armorer thinking?! 

“What makes you think it’s safe to pilot the ship and hold the child. Give him to me” 

“Will you shut the fuck up!” Din almost reaches his limits now, what makes this man think he can boss around him on his own ship?!

“That’s it, I’m putting you to sleep now” 

“Don’t you dare” 

They both turn to each other and what makes them think it’s cool to fight in the small cockpit.

Then the child starts crying.

They both freeze and look at him, he’s crying and wriggling in Din’s arms. Shit. Din has never handled a small child, let alone the crying one. 

“See? You make him cry. Give him to me” Paz points at him,

“You stay back” Din is trying to get the child to stop crying but he isn’t sure how and he’s getting nervous.

Paz sighs, “Will you let me do it?”

“What if he’s scared of you” Din doesn’t trust him, 

Paz sighs again, when it looks like he’s about to run out of his patience, he grabs Din’s arms and he almost jumps. 

“You have to hold him tight, but not too tight, makes him feel safe” Paz is rearranging Din’s arms to hold on to the child firmly and his hand also caresses the child’s head.

“It’s okay, little one” 

Paz’s gruff voice shouldn’t sound so tender and it’s so strange to Din’s ears, 

Finally the little green child slowly stops crying, he’s still hiccuping and whimpering thou.

“There, there. It’s fine, you’re safe now” Paz’s thumb gently nudges his wrinkled forehead and the child coos, looks like he likes it. 

Din blinks underneath his helmet, the child really stops crying. Now he’s sucking on his own thumb. Poor little thing must be hungry. 

“You go find something for him to eat. I’ll watch the ship” Paz says,

And that’s when they realize they are standing a little too close, their helmets are only inches apart.

“Okay” Din quickly excuses himself, they were really way too close. 

So….they have to travel together now? 

/

/

/

To be continued….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're stuck together now I guess  
> And don't ask me about Mr. Greef Karga, poor man *sniffle*


	4. The Sanctuary I

/

/

/

The Razor Crest is looming over a planet.

“Sorgan, there’s no star ports, no industrial centers, no population density” Din mutters above the monitor, 

“Give me five” Paz’s voice can be heard in the back,

“Uwah!” The kid on his lap gives him five and they both giggle,

Din frowns beneath his helmet but still continues,

“Looks like we can lay low here for couple of months” 

“Solus, t’ad, ehn. That’s how we count in Mando’a, you try it” 

“Uwu awah wah….” 

“Hmm… not exactly but close” 

“Are you fucking listening?” Din has had enough, 

“Hey, language. How many times I’ve told you, no rude words in front of the kids” Paz’s voice is accusing, his large hand is holding the little child on his lap and he looks comfortable there.

Since Din has to pilot the ship, looks like it’s the best option to let the larger mandalorian take care of him.

“I am trying to find us some place to hide from the Imperials and you’re preaching me about my language? Mind your own damn business” Din fires back,

“You’re such a bad influence to the kids. What is it” Paz finally pays him attention,

“I’m thinking of landing here to lay low for awhile” 

“If there’s no threat then proceed” Paz just keeps it short, 

Din pouts beneath his helmet, he doesn’t like that tone of authority Paz is using, 

“Actually you know what, I don’t even have to ask you for comments or anything, I’m just going to do whatever I deem it right. You’re just a nuisance, an uninvited guest here” 

Paz growls beneath his helmet, 

“Then you keep in mind that the only reason I am here is because I’ve given my word to Chief and to make sure you don’t do anything to harm this innocent child” Paz fires back, 

“Yeah right, I rescued him out of there myself” 

“You almost didn’t make it if we didn’t intervene which endangered our own existence. I didn’t even hear from Chief or anyone yet which I blame you”

“Stop blaming me for everything! You oaf!” Din raises his voice and turns to face him, 

Paz growls even more, as he is about to fire back.

The child cries.

Both of them immediately stop, 

“Hey little one, it’s okay, it’s okay. Your rescuer just being a dick so I gave him some sense about it” Paz tries to pat the child to calm him down,

“What the fuck with you telling me about language all these times” Din almost has his hands on his hips in the accusing way, 

“Speaking the truth is not considered being rude” Paz is deadpan,

Din narrows his eyes, now he remembers why he hates this man so much. He’s just so damn nerve-wrecking!

“Yeah right, whatever the fuck you call it, you make him cry so you’re responsible to calm him down. I’mma find a spot to land” Din is back concentrating on landing on a safe spot. 

“It’s okay. Shoo shoo” Paz is rocking and patting the little thing’s back, he’s still crying though.

Finally Din lands on a perfect spot successfully with a sigh, but still he hears the baby’s crying.

“You still can’t make him stop crying? What a useless oaf” 

Once he turns to them, little arms are reaching out to him with soft whimpering and he feels his heart ache. 

“Come here” He immediately gets him from the larger mandalorian, their gloves hands touch for a moment but like anyone pays attention, 

Din cradles him in his arms, one gloved hand caressing the back of his head as the child leans on his armor.

“You’re safe, you’re safe here” Din keeps whispering to him and the child slowly stops crying, he just whimpers and sucks on his thumb, one out of three. Looks like Din successfully calms him down he’s never been this relieved, it’s like one of his greatest achievements.

Even Paz doesn’t believe his eyes, this insolent mandalorian finally masters the skill of calming the baby, maybe he can actually improve, but like Paz cares.

“I will have to find us the lodging, you stay on this ship with him” Din says, 

But as he’s about to hand the child over to the larger mandalorian, the little one makes a disapproved squeak and about to start crying again,

“What’s wrong??” Din immediately pats him, 

When he’s calm and Din tries to hand him over again, he cries again. Both mandalorians are super confused. 

“Looks like he wants to stay with you, for now” Paz comments, 

“I can’t, I need to find us a safe place to stay, I can’t take you with me” Din talks to the child, hoping in his heart the child will understand.  
His little three-finger hand grabs onto the bundle of his cape on his shoulder, for the love of God.

“I’ll go, you stay with him. Looks like he needs you” Paz speaks up, 

Paz volunteers to do the job or else none of them can have a place to stay for tonight. Even if seeing the child clinging onto the smaller mandalorian hurts his pride a little, when he thought they were getting along great. But what can he say, they have been together since the beginning, he’s just a babysitter. 

Din hesitates but Paz already moves and leaves the ship. He looks back at the child in his arms.

“What is it with you? I thought you like him more” He asks,

“Oow” The child just coos as he’s sucking his thumb, 

Look at his innocent wet big eyes, how could Din say no to this, he sighs.

“You’re hungry? Let’s see if there’s anything left in my storage, it not then let’s hope that oaf brings you some” 

/

Din wipes the child’s face with the most sanitized towel he has, the towel is rinsed with warm water, luckily his water heater is still functional but maybe not for long, he’s sure of that. The child coos happily and his smiling face with closed eyes indicates that he loves this very much, gentle touch from his protector. 

He wipes his both ears and hands as well, what a perky pair of ears he got. As he’s weighing on his mind whether he should also wipe his whole body or give him a quick bath. He can hear someone approaching, he shields the child with his body and his hand on his blaster. 

“It’s me” The large frame of a mandalorian walks up the hatch,

Din actually kind of got used to Paz’s footsteps somehow but he needs to be cautious, he can’t risk anything.

“So?” Din asks, 

“After asking the owner of the restaurant over there, she said the lodging isn’t available for now but if we go deep into the forest there might be some village that we can pay to stay with them” The larger frame walks past him to the little child sitting in the sink, reaching his arms up to him. 

“I see” Din sighs, “So we need to go further into the forest?”

“It seems so” Paz picks the child up, examining that little face that’s clean from any tears now, this little thing is absolutely precious, he didn’t regret revealing the mandalorians to save at all. 

“Did you bring any food?” Din asks, 

“Warm broth for him, none for you” 

Din rolls his eyes, “I never wonder why I hate you” But that’s not beyond his expectation. 

“I’ll scout the area around here” Din just walks down the hatch, it’s time for him to act like himself, not a babysitter.

Din walks the area around his ship, this place looks harmless and quiet. Hopefully they can stay here and hide themselves for a couple of months and try to contact others at the covert. Or maybe he can just fly off with the kid, leaving that annoying big oaf here.

“Stop right there” Someone’s voice behind him with a click of a blaster gun, 

“Raise your hands and turn around, slowly”

Din does as he was told even if he has a feeling he has heard that voice before somewhere,

There she is, a former rebel shock trooper who turned mercenary, Cara Dune.

“It’s a surprise to see you here” Din greets, still has his hands up, 

“Not a good one for me. Tell me, are you here to capture me?” She asks with her smug smirk, 

“I am surprised to see you here, implying that I don’t expect to see you here, implying you’re not on my list” Din says coolly,

“Hmm how can I trust you?” Cara flashes him her signature confident yet cunning smile, 

“You don’t have to, you just might wanna put your gun away”

Then at that blink of time, someone grabs her wrist, turning the gun away from the mandalorian. A much larger one is looking down at her, growling beneath his helmet. She regains her senses and trying to shove her wrist free, not working, his grip is as hard as beskar in his armor. She hits him in the side with her knee as hard as she can, he budges, a little. Then he pushes her down and the two start rolling on the ground.

“You two please stop, we are no enemies here” Din interrupts before things getting out of hand. It’s really not worth it if both of them lose it and kill each other.

Cara has her gun pointing at Paz’s helmet and Paz’s hand is ready to crack her neck anytime now. They both turn to him.

“No?” Paz asks, 

“No”

“Then why is she pointing her gun at you” 

“Old friends’ greetings, maybe” Din mentally shrugs, 

“I didn’t know you have bodyguard” Cara smirks, still pointing her gun at Paz’s visor,

“I am no one’s bodyguard, you do not attack mandalorian unless you wish to die” He growls, 

“Intense” She nods, 

“Please, we just land here to find a place to stay” Din shakes his head and sighs,

Cara Dune, he has met her quite a few times, always so impressively strong. 

Finally the two break away from each other and even help each other to stand up, 

“I like you, no one can throw me around like that for a very long time” She smirks and offers her hand, 

He doesn’t talk but accepts her hand, 

“Anyway, we’re not here for you and we’re looking for some place to stay. Can you help?” Din asks, 

“By the way, where’s the kid” Suddenly he remembers the child,

“Having his broth, right there” Paz points and they all turn to the direction, the little one is sipping a small bowl of warm broth, looking super happy, the rest of them just blink.

“It’s time to say thank you” Paz adds and Din immediately turns to him, 

“No thanks, I can handle myself, you look after the kid. If anything happens to him it’s your fault” 

“Ungrateful as always” Paz walks off to the kid. 

Din huffs a little, like he cares, once he turns back to face Cara, she’s smiling.

“What?”

“You’re married?”

Din blinks and it feels like a spaceship just races across the parsec above his head,

“What did you just say?”

“Married. With him, you even have a kid” She shrugs, 

Paz is now holding the little one in his arms and they look adorable together.

“What is wrong with you. I fucking hate that guy and don’t you say that to me again!” Din is furious and walks away, still boiling in his head.

Cara is confused, “Why so angry?”

/

/

/

To be continued….

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's Cara for you there! :D  
> Nope, he's not married, Cara  
> Not yet 🤣🤣


End file.
